


Well Isn't This Domestic?

by Dragonpikachu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Fluff, Royal Trio - Freeform, they're just being cute that's all I know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpikachu/pseuds/Dragonpikachu
Summary: I got a really sweet comment about my royal trio fics the other day and it made me wanna write another one! It's literally just more plotless fluff with them being cute but that's what I do best so enjoy!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Well Isn't This Domestic?

**Author's Note:**

> I got a really sweet comment about my royal trio fics the other day and it made me wanna write another one! It's literally just more plotless fluff with them being cute but that's what I do best so enjoy!

“I regret this immediately,” Goro said exasperated, as Akira and Sumire walked into his apartment with arms full of grocery bags.

“Sorry…” Sumire looked sheepish as she put the bags on the counter. “I have a terrible habit of buying more food when I’m hungry… but at least we’ll have extra food for next time!”

Next time… right, this would probably have to turn into a regular thing wouldn’t it. Goro sighed thinking about it, he had top marks in all his classes, all except home ec. He was… not exactly what you’d call a skilled cook as annoying as it was to admit, but Sumire was apparently excellent at it and Akira wasn’t half bad at it either, so they had suggested cooking lessons. It was stupid to expect to get better overnight, but god he hoped he picked up on it sooner rather then later.

“And you didn’t step in because…” he asked, turning to Akira.

“I was busy buying these,” he said, taking out a few folded up aprons.

“Oh… good call actually”

“Yeah, I thought you’d appreciate them,” Akira said with a smirk. “Don’t wanna get stuff on all your fancy clothes.”

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?”

“I mean you really need to get some T shirts, I don’t think I’ve seen you in anything more comfortable than ‘Business Casual’. We should fix that sometime.”

“Absolutely not, knowing you, you’ll dress me up like Sakamoto.”

“Hey, think what you will, but you can’t say Ryuji doesn’t rock those looks!”

“Boys… please…” Sumire begged.

Akira sighed dramatically. “Fine, but I’m not letting this go,” he said, tossing Goro one of the aprons.

“Of course you won’t…” he said, unfolding it.

…

Oh you had to be kidding.

The apron Akira had given him was a creme colored one, covered in little white paw prints with a picture of a puppy covered in flour in the middle of it. He stared at it for a minute, before turning to the others. They were both already wearing their own aprons. Sumire donned a grey one with a little black rabbit on it sitting next to a piece of cake with a carrot on it, while Akira had a white one with a cat batting cooking ingredients off a counter sewn on his. They stood there grinning at him.

“...I shouldn’t be surprised… and yet.” he groaned.

“Senpai thought they’d be cute!” Sumire said sweetly.

“Oh I’m sure he did.” Goro narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

Akira just smiled. “Put it on. Don’t want to ruin your shirt do you?”

‘Smug prick’ he thought, as he begrudgingly put the apron on. “I swear if I see a phone in your hand, I’ll snap you in half.”

“Sure sure,” Akira laughed, and began taking out some of the food.

“We weren’t sure what kind of stuff you wanted to cook, so we thought we’d start with breakfast stuff!” Sumire said, pulling out some eggs.

“Thought we’d start with an omelet” Akira continued. “Figured your pride wouldn’t let you start with anything simpler than that.”

Goro gave him a look, but didn’t grace that with a response. Instead he went over to the cabinets to take out some frying pans.

“What do you want in your omelet?” Sumire asked. “We got a whole bunch of stuff to choose from, ham, cheese, spinach, mushrooms…”

“Whatever sounds good to you, I’m not particularly picky.” Goro said, trying to figure out what temperature to set the stove top to.

“Alright, I’ll start cutting stuff up while you help him with the stove top” Akira told Sumire. She gave a little salute and went over to help Goro figure out his stove.

After figuring that out, Sumire cracked a few eggs into a bowl and told him to beat them while she buttered up the pan. While he stood there stirring the eggs, it dawned on him just how… domestic this was? Cooking dinner together… it wasn’t really something he’d ever pictured himself doing in the past. Though to be fair, he hadn’t had anyone he would have even imagined himself doing this with back then. Being with them almost made those times feel fair away now.

He shook his head. There was no reason to be getting this sappy while beating eggs.

“Is this good enou-” he was in the middle of asking Sumire when he caught a glimpse of Akira. “KURUSU, I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE PHONE AWAY”

“Relax, I’m not gonna post it! I'm just making it my phone background!”

“KURUSU I SWEAR”

“You and Sumire were being so cute, I had to!”

“Senpai, maybe you shouldn’t antagonize him, there’s a lot of knives in here…”

____

Thankfully, the rest of the evening went reasonably well with no stabbing to speak of. Goro’s omelets were a little misshapen, and all the ingredients were only in one side of Akira’s, but they weren’t burnt and tasted pretty good.

“I’m surprised actually,” Sumire said “I know it was just eggs, but the way you talked about it, I was expecting worse.”

“To be fair, the home ec teachers were completely incompetent” Goro told her while he washed the dishes. “I… had better teachers this time.”

Sumire just smiled at him, one of those smiles he can’t look at for too long. Akira always describes it like looking at the sun.

“So what should we try next time?” she asked excitedly.

Before Goro could say anything, Akira spoke up. “I have a suggestion.”

They both turned to him, and saw him standing there smirking, holding up a package of pancake mix.

“...Fuck you Kurusu”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the pancake meme with all my heart and soul


End file.
